Watch and Learn
by commodorekath
Summary: Overwatch's Original youngest Mechanic is brought back into Overwatch. Things really have changed over the years, but a certain cowboy has his eyes set on her.
1. Chapter 1

Brushing the dirt off her pants, Jenna got up from underneath the giant pink Meka robot.

"Alright Hana, all repaired!" Jenna smiled at the 19 year old girl in her blue jumpsuit. She wasn't paying attention at all to Jenna, she was too absorbed in playing on her Pink Nintendo DS to notice that Jenna was all done with repairs.

"HANA." Jenna yelled.

Hana jumped in her seat and turned her attention to the sweaty engineer lady.

"OH!" She said shutting her DS and walking over to her Meka.

She happily popped into the mech and tested it out for a bit.

"SYSTEMS ONLINE." The Meka boomed inside.

then pointed her guns at some targets and turned them into pieces.

She did a glide test, shield test, and finally a eject test.

Everything checked out on the mech.

"Thanks, Jen!" she exclaimed and waved at Jenna.

Nodding her head, she quickly collected her tools and headed towards her workshop.

It had been a few weeks since she got the distress call from Winston that Overwatch was returning.

Most of the familiar faces had returned along with some new such as Hana, one of her new friends.

The new hideout was a little dilapidated, they didn't have a lot to bring everyone back together, but it worked for what they had. They set up rooms for everyone; a brand new medical station mercy brought together, an area for their cars, planes, mechas, etc. They even had a small kitchen, which most of them fought over at night to make a meal to satisfy everyone's palate. Jenna had worked for Overwatch back in the day; she was the youngest of the engineers at the time. She sighed remembering the past in the glory days; everything slowly felt apart back then. But she was ecstatic to return to Overwatch. Those days in between time working as a lonely mechanic in the middle of nowhere were eating at her, she hated it. She didn't belong there. She missed Overwatch, she missed everyone.

She opened the rusty metal door to her workshop, blueprints, old photographs and postcards, half-filled bottles of water were scattered about. She set her toolbox underneath her workbench and began to do a little bit of cleaning here and there.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Jenna, dinner will be ready soon, are you coming up?" A small voice asked.

It was Mei.

"Yeah, I'll finish up here and be up there in a minute." Jenna smiled at the small lady.

Mei nodded and left the room.

Truthfully, Jenna wanted to eat alone tonight, she had a lot to work on, new blueprints, tweaks to existing materials, etc. But she would disappoint Mei, Hana and Lena if she didn't go.

Finishing up her cleaning, she changed into a clean tank top and tied her coveralls around her waist.

Heading over to the kitchen, Lena zipped over to Jenna quickly.

"Jenna! Come get some food and sit!" the chipper British girl pulled her over to the counter to start making a plate up.

Jenna looked around; only Mei, Hana, Tracer, Genji and Zenyatta were at dinner.

"Where's everyone else?" Jenna asked.

"Ohh, they were called in on a mission, shouldn't be too long until their back!" Lena replied scooping up a big mound of sticky rice in a bowl.

Jenna did the same and followed her over to the table.

Each person talked about some of the things they had been doing, the hobbies they picked up, the people they've met over the years.

Time had really flown by since she's seen most of them.

All of them had finished in a few hours, and it was off to bed after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna laid in bed, she looked at her small desk and pictures lining the wall above it. They were all moments of the good ol days.

The time she was first initiated into Overwatch.

Winston's Birthday party

The Halloween party where her and Tracer dressed up as zombies together.

Rolling over in her bed, she stared at the wall in boredom and she slowly fell asleep.

4:00 AM.

There was a loud yell.

"Jack, Set him down!" A woman's voice yelled.

Shaking herself up, Jenna grabbed a pair of coveralls and tied her hair back in a bun and shuffled downstairs to hear what the commotion was.

"EVERYONE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" the same voice yelled.

Jenna had made her way into the main room.

"Genji, Get me my supplies." Mercy directed.

He rushed into the medical wing.

"Whats going on?" Jenna asked running over to the table.

On the table,a cowboy was laying down unconscious. His mechanical arm was completely gone. A mess of broken circuits and cracked metal was poking out of his shoulder. He had multiple in bruises and cuts on his face along with a giant black eye.

"I need to make sure nothing else is broken in his vitals." Mercy explained.

"What happened?" Jenna panicked

"Cowboy got too cocky." Zarya scoffed.

Genji returned with supplies along with Zenyatta.

Mercy removed his chest plate; she began scanning his body with one of her high tech devices.

" Hm, broken rib…normal arm is also not looking good…" Mercy muttered.

She rattled off a few other medical terms and took the results.

"Alright. Jack, Genji. Let's move Jesse to the Medical wing." Mercy directed.

They both nodded and picked the unconscious McCree up and began moving him to the medical wing.

Mercy then turned to Jenna.

"I need you to start on a new arm for him; I will give you more details on the schematics once I get a full in detail scan of it. Come with me." Mercy motioned at her.

Jenna followed trying to keep up with the fast walking Doctor.

The Medical wing was bright. They both stood behind a window in a separate room from McCree. The body scan was complete. A giant printer began spitting out a long piece of paper.

"Here is all the mechanics and everything for his arm. I expect you to take your special ability on this." Mercy commanded.

"Of Course Doctor." Jenna nodded.

She handed her the documents.

"Your deadline is 3 weeks. Get to it." Mercy nudged Jenna.

Jenna smiled and nodded. It was her time to shine again with her mechanical abilities.

6 AM.

"WHY CAN'T I FIGURE THIS OUT?!" Jenna yelled in frustration.

She hadn't worked on these sorts of mechanics for a while. She was so rusty at it. She was too used to working on vehicles than anything.

Sighing quietly and leaning back in her chair.

"Stupid Cowboy, playing the hero." She thought to herself.

"I'm 32 and I can't even make a simple arm." She whispered to herself.

She sat in frustration trying to figure out how she could make this arm better than it had been, to the point where she eventually passed out at her desk covered in sketches and previous blueprints.

It was 1 pm, Jenna awoke to a peanut butter banana sandwich on her desk next to her.

Clearly from Winston.

She reached for the sandwich and took a bite out of it, so simple and yummy.

Groggy and stiff from the way she slept, she got up and did a few walk around laps in her workshop to wake herself up.

"Okay. Lets get back to work."

Hours passed, and Jenna did come up with something but she felt like it wasn't enough.

"Something to withstand blasts more so…" She wrote out on her blue print.

While doing some anatomy studying, there was a knock at her door.

"Jenna." The gruff voice of Jack Morrison called out to her.

Jenna turned away from her book.

"Hey Jack. Whats up?" She asked.

"McCree is up. He wants to speak with you." Jack Notioned at her.

Jenna closed her book and quietly followed.

"Are you alright Jack?..I mean that fight looked pretty bad from seeing McCree's condition." Jenna inquired.

"We've gone through worse. McCree shouldn't have jumped out to get one of Reapers goons. There were too many. High Noon doesn't work all the time." Jack Scoffed.

They finally reached the door.

"If you need anything, let me know." Jack spoke.

Jenna nodded and entered in the room.

There was a slight cough coming from the hovering chair in the middle of the room.

Jenna walked towards the chair to see the Cowboy leaning up in his bed. His arm bandaged up in a sling. His chest was also bandage. He looked like he had gone through some minor surgery last night with Angela. His other arm was taken off.

"My arm ready yet , mechanic?" McCree shot at Jenna in a low voice.

"No…Not yet." Jenna nervously replied.

McCree chuckled to himself.

"It's been a long time…." He looked at her and smirked.

It had been. To be quite honest, this had been the first time she had seen McCree in the couple of weeks of her staying in the new Overwatch HQ. He had been sent out on missions so much. She hadn't seen the spaghetti western guy in a while.

"Jesse…I haven't even seen you in a few weeks since I've been here…where did you go?"

He slightly adjusted himself in his bed.

"Taking care of business darlin'…..can you hand me my cigar?" He asked.

Jenna folded her arms.

"Jesse…you're in a hospital bed. You seriously want to smoke right now?" she hissed.

She forgot how annoying he can get sometimes.

"Calm down kitten." He chuckled to himself.

"Okay, get to the point. Why did you call me in to talk to me?"

McCree's eyes shifted to look dead center at hers.

"I want to see what you're doing with the arm."

"But you don't know anything about anatomy and mechanical-"

"It's MY arm." McCree growled.

Jenna was taken aback.

"Listen Jesse-"

But she was quickly cut off by an interrupting Angela.

"Jenna, let him get his rest." She pulled Jenna out of the room and into the hallway by her arm.

She shut the door behind her, and was immediately cut off by Jenna.

"Whats your problem Angela?! He started it!" Jenna fumed.

"Hes still in recovery. Don't get him too riled up." Angela stated.

Jenna pouted.

"Hes still the sass that I remember he is." Jenna mumbled.

Angela sighed and smiled at Jenna.

"Alright, look, in a few days he'll be up in walking. I'm doing some extensive procedures in the next few days so I can get him out on the battlefield again…Just do your best to get his arm finished."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lone Ranger Idiot." Jenna grumbled to herself. Her hands shoved in her coveralls while she walked back to her workshop.

At this point, Jenna didn't even feel like working on his arm. Or anything for McCree for that matter. If he's going to be a jerk to her, then so be it.

She walked into her work shop and looked over at her desk to see the scattered blueprints from this morning.

"…whatever." She spat sitting back down in her chair and putting aside all of the ideas and charts she had created.

She laid her head on her desk in pure frustration and just being plain tired. She ended up passing out again and waking up at dinner time to Ana, Phara's mother shaking her to get up and come eat dinner.

Yawning, she got up and followed the older woman who was like a mother to all of them to dinner.

They quietly passed by the medical wing, listening to McCree's shouts of anger that he was hungry and someone should bring him something to eat.

"Oh quiet you, you'll get your food if you quit running your mouth!" Ana yelled back at the cowboy.

Which was enough to shut him up for the time being.

They finally made it to the kitchen when Ana asked Jenna;

"Jenna, please take a plate of food to Jesse." Ana requested.

"But Ana he-"

Ana looked sternly at the engineer.

"Fine….but if he's rude to me again. Don't blame me if he gets a bunch of mashed potatoes to the face."

Ana smiled and handed her two plates of food from the kitchen.

"You want me to eat with him!?"

"DO I HAVE TO ASK AGAIN CHILD!?"

And with that Jenna scurried her way to the medical wing.

Making her way to McCree's room, she quietly knocked on the door and a grumbling

"come in" was heard.

Jenna quickly walked over to the small tray next to Jesse's bed and put the plate on the tray. She then began to walk away from Jesse to leave the room.

"Now hold on there Jen-"

"What do you want ?" Jenna cut him off immediately.

"I'm sorry about earlier…I was acting like a fool. Please forgive me." Jesse begged.

Jenna sighed but still frustrated with him, she walked back to where he was sitting up.

"I'm just, frustrated. Ive been out on the front lines for weeks now. I've barely got any sleep. My arm is busted, I can't do anything for a while until I fully heal. Angela's got some mumbo jumbo that's supposed to speed up my recovery, but it still takes a while for things to heal ya kno'." McCree explained.

Jenna stared at him and thought to herself.

I guess he's just as frustrated as I am…

"it's alright Jesse….I've been very frustrated lately too…your arm is..complicated and it's been some time since I worked on anything anatomy based and not car based." Jenna spoke.

"I've seen you put together more stuff back in the day. It's just a dang arm…" McCree scoffed.

"But it's more than just that, it's an extension of your body. I need to make it superior than the last one." Jenna remarked.

"Don't beat yourself up so much darlin'…" Jesse smirked at her.

There was a small amount of silence between them, while Jenna picked at her food.

"You gonna eat that, or just pick at it like a festering wound?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry…I'll talk to you later Jesse." Jenna remarked as she handed him her plate of food.

McCree looked at her concerned, but didn't say anything as she left.

It had been a few days since then. McCree was already making a decent recovery, he could slowly walk freely now, but his other arm was in a sling. He had to rely on others to help him with simple things which honestly embarrassed the tough cowboy to no end. But everyone understood with his condition.

Jenna sat in her workshop; she had finally started fully making pieces for his arm. A small speaker radio was on playing some indie folk music, her favorite. She was making a connection with the circuits when Jesse waddled his way into the room.

"How's my arm?" McCree asked, plopping himself on the small couch in the corner of the room.

"Coming along good, I think I should have it done by the end of this week." Jen replied finishing soldering some circuits.

McCree looked around and studied the workshop. He hadn't been in a mechanics workshop in a while.

First he noticed the music playing; a solemn guitar was picked at in a quiet yet serene way. Pictures were scattered above her desk, they looked like ripped out pieces of magazines of different places. Sunny beaches, big cities. He noticed the postcards she received from Lena and a few of her other friends over the years. He scanned around the room some more. Various tools were set up on different desks; blueprints were set up around the walls of different vehicles. A coffee table was in front of him with two plates with small crumbs of eaten food. A clock sat up on the wall, ticking away. Even though it was a workshop, it was really a nice setup and calming to be in there.

"Whats the name of this song?" McCree asked yawning.

"Heartbeats by Jose Gonzales." Jenna didn't even look up but continued to solder away at the last of the circuits.

"Pretty good….I'll have to get my guitar going again soon.." He leaned back on the sofa. He looked towards her; she had grown up quite a lot since he's last seen her. She wore a black tank top, navy coveralls tied at the waste. She wore some tie up brown boots her blonde hair was tied up in a bun, her bangs spilled over her forehead. He studied her face; she was intently in thought putting together his arm. He could see the gears cranking in her head as she worked on it.

McCree got up and walked over to her side.

"How long have you been working on that arm of mine today?" McCree asked.

Jenna looked over at him. She didn't realize at first he was just in his boxers, making her face turn bright red. She immediately shifted her attention back over to the arm and continued to work on it. His overpowering scent of cologne moved its way towards her.

"Um…..a-about 6 hours today." She replied nervously.

McCree chuckled a bit.

"How 'bout you take a break and come keep me company?" McCree smirked.

She turned back to look at him, making sure she was looking at his face and not his toned muscles, he had a sly look on his face.

"I haven't been outside of the HQ in a while, why don't we go get some dinner?"

"McCree, you don't have a free arm to feed yourself with."

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes back at him.

"McCree I have to finish this arm for you."

"How bout tomorrow? Angela is doing one more session on my arm and I'll be out of this sling." McCree beamed.

She sighed.

"Well alright."

"I'll meet you here at 6 then Jesse." Jen smiled.

"It's a date." McCree winked at her.

"Wait-"

But he was already out the door of her workshop before she could protest.

She closed the door to her workshop and sank to the floor and blushed.  
"….I have a date with McCree?" She said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, so sorry this took so long to upload. I've had a lot going on in my personal life. I'm going to do my best to continue to write this story. Please be patient.

Jenna sat with Mei, Tracer, Hana and Zarya in her room.

"You have a date tonight with ?!" Mei's eyes widened.

"Yeah.." Jenna blushed.

"CAN WE DO YOUR MAKEUP!?" Hana boomed at Jenna.

"I WANNA PICK OUT THE OUTFIT!" Tracer screamed.

"Calm down!" Jenna yelled back at the two of them.

"okay but really, I don't think Jesse's been on a date in a while." Tracer scoffed.

"But he's a total flirt!" Hana laughed.

"Well that's just him. He's kind of a flirty idiot with women….I can't believe he asked you on a date." Tracer giggled.

"He must like you….a lot." Mei chuckled.

"If he breaks your heart, I will break him." Zarya laughed.

Jenna smiled at them all.

"When is your date love?" Tracer asked.

"6."

"JENNA ITS 5." Hana pulled Jenna out of her chair and rushed her over to her closet.

Tracer, Zarya and Mei trailed behind to help.

"Nah man, don't wear THAT!" Lucio gestured towards the entire outfit McCree picked out.

"I thought it looked proper." McCree gestured towards his current outfit. Which consisted of a button down shirt, slacks and a bolo tie.

"You made reservations at a Texas steakhouse didn't you?" Lucio face palmed himself.

"Well yeah." McCree shrugged.

Lucio got up and ran over to his computer.

"I'll take care of this. Go in my closet, I'll set up reservations for dinner. Just change out of that." Lucio retorted.

Jenna sat in her workshop, listening to her Jose Gonzales playlist again while finishing reading a book.

There was a knock at the workshop door.

"Come in." Jenna acknowledged him.

She immediately got up once Jesse entered the room.

She wore a white knee length dress and a jean jacket over it. Her makeup had been expertly done and her hair was in loose wavy curls. A turquoise necklace hung from her neck.

"Hey cowboy." She smiled at him.

He smirked back at her.

He wore a black tee shirt, a plaid over shirt, the sleeves pulled up 3 quarter lengths. He also wore some nice jeans and his signature hat that he insisted on wearing, despite Lucio's advice.

His black eye was almost healed entirely; his cuts and bruises were also healed. He no longer walked in a slight limp. Whatever Angela's treatments were, they worked wonderfully.

He held out his arm to Jenna.

"Ready, little lady?"

She gently hooked her arm under his and on their way they went.

McCree drove the car into a small downtown district; the ride was quiet between them. Jenna watched the road slowly go by. He finally parked the car and immediately ducked his way out to open the door for Jenna. Thanking him, they locked the car and she took him again by the arm to walk to the restaurant.

Chattering of birds, people talking on their phones and to each other provided an ambient walk for the two of them.

"Le Croissant…." McCree mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" Jenna turned to McCree.

"Oh sorry, the name of the restaurant is Le Croissant." McCree fumbled his words.

"Never thought you'd pick a French restaurant…."Jenna smirked.

"Neither would I…" McCree rolled his eyes.

They finally arrived at Le Croissant, it was an open air restaurant, the sound of casual house music played quietly in the background.

The waiter led them to their table and handed them their menus.

"The chef's special today is the roast chicken. Could I start you off with a drink, a bottle of wine perhaps?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah, I could go for some wine. Give me the best you've got." McCree nodded at the waiter, and he was off.

"…I hope he doesn't notice that I don't like wine…." Jenna thought to herself.

She nervously looked through the menu.

"Okay, okay…we're at the restaurant. Everything is fine… oh god why did I agree to this?"

It had been some time since she went on a date. Every one that she had gone on weren't the best. But she nervously sat there having flashbacks on the times that were the absolute worst.

Food burned, being stood up, soup getting spilled directly on her, the list went on and on.

"You okay there?" McCree asked her, his face concerned.

"I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Jenna replied.

"You're gripping that menu tighter than a lasso…" McCree pointed to her hands.

He was right. The menu was ripping slightly.

"Sorry…its just super cold in here!" Jenna giggled nervously.

McCree noticed something was off with her tonight.

"You want my flannel?" McCree gestured towards his overshirt.

"No I'll be alright…"

"Jenna are you sure you're alright?… you're acting mighty skiddish…."

Jenna sighed deeply. She was about to say something when the waiter brought their wine.


End file.
